


Long Day

by perksofbeingauselesslesbian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingauselesslesbian/pseuds/perksofbeingauselesslesbian
Summary: Fareeha does something special for Angela.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my dear friend Mari for her birthday. Happy birthday Mr Noodle!

“Fareeha, liebling?” 

“In here Ange,” Fareeha appears in the kitchen doorway, untying her apron as she greets Angela with a kiss and a warm embrace.

“Mmm, good afternoon.” 

“It is now you’re home.”

Angela laughs and leans against Fareeha a little more, “you flatter me, schatz.”

“You deserve it,” Fareeha smiles softly, eyes crinkling at the edges.

Angela huffs, but pecks her lightly on the nose as a thank you. 

“Are you tired?”

“A little. Work was busy, and I still have to finish some research before tomorrow.”

“Dinner will be done in about an hour, so you have time.”

“And after dinner?”

“You’re all mine.”

Angela pushes on to her tiptoes to murmur in Fareeha’s ear, “I’m always yours, you know that.”

Fareeha chuckles and reaches for Angela as she spins out of her hold.

“Dinner smells wonderful, by the way. What are you making?”

“Papet Vaudois. At least that’s what the recipe says.”

Angela’s face lights up and she bounds into the kitchen with renewed vigour.

“You’ve been working so hard lately and I wanted to let you know I appreciate it,” Fareeha says, following her childish wife to the pot simmering on the stove.

“So you took the day off to cook for me?”

Fareeha just nods and wraps her arms around Angela’s shoulders.

“Mein gott, I knew I married you for a reason.”

“’Til death do us part, ya amar.”

Fareeha leans down and kisses Angela soundly, running her fingers through the short blonde hairs at the nape of her neck. 

“You’re going to have to get this cut again soon.”

“Jesse can do it at the party next week. I’m sure he has an electric razor somewhere.” 

“Ah yes. We still have to get ugly sweaters.”

“I’m not wearing the reindeer one. It’s obscene.”

Fareeha laughs at Angela’s disgusted face, “that’s why it’s called ugly, habibti.”

Angela looks disgruntled, “I want to see if I can get a Hanukkah one.”

“I found some today if you want to look at them later?”

“You’re an angel. But yes, later. Research first.”

“Just a little bit longer,” Fareeha holds Angela closer and buries her nose in her hair. 

Angela rests her head on Fareeha’s shoulder and rocks from side to side, “you smell like cinnamon. Did you get new shampoo?”

“No. The spice is from the leckerli.”

“Gott, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“This research won’t take very long. I’ll be back in no time.”

“I’ll get started on the sausages. And remember to wear your glasses.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Angela, are you awake?”

Angela grumbles and shifts in her seat, cracking an eye open.

“You fell asleep, habibti.”

Angela gives a small pout and reaches out for Fareeha, who goes to her willingly.

“Dinner is ready if you want it. Or you can sleep a little longer and I can warm it up later?”

“Mmm no, I’ll have it now. You’ve worked so hard.”

“Only for you,” Fareeha slips one arm under Angela’s knees and the other behind her shoulders, lifting her gently from the chair. 

She leans backward over the arm supporting her shoulder and places the back of her hand to her forehead.

“What are you-”

“I’m swooning if you can’t tell.”

“Ahh. You have been watching too many telenovelas with Gabe.”

“Amélie’s soap operas actually.”

“Of course.”

Angela places a cheeky kiss on Fareeha’s forehead as she sets her down at the dining table. 

“Danke, Fareeha.”

“Anytime, my love.”


End file.
